


New hands

by MissTeaVee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Written back in the early days of transformers MTMTE, the installation of the hands Ratchet got from Pharma





	New hands

Ratchet set his forearms on the table and sighed softly, letting First Aid attach the sensor block to the back of the CMO’s neck so the two Delphi medics could replace Ratchet’s hands with Pharma’s.

It was really too bad that it did nothing for emotional pain.

Pharma had been a sociopath, Ratchet knew that, but it was still hard to leave behind the days at the academy, when they shared classes and compared notes every night. Ratchet hadn’t recognized the signs back then, the way Pharma had bouts of violent temper, his way of somehow befriending everyone. Of course, hindsight is 20-20, as the humans said.

Ambulon started removing Ratchet’s old hands first, careful to remove seized up motors in the wrists, and replacing them with practiced dexterity. Ratchet dimmed his optics, not really wanting to watch. “Hopefully this will work, I’ve never heard of swapping hands from one medic to another…” The ward manager commented.

“In theory its just like taking a doner part from one mech and transferring it to a similar frame and function type mech,” Commented Ratchet. “It can’t make things any worse though.”

“Please don’t say that Ratchet,” Said First Aid, carrying Pharma’s blue hands over. “It can always get worse.”

Ratchet nodded and let First Aid start attaching wired, watching him flip the hands over and… on the palm of the right hand.

_Your friend is upset._

“Ugh…” Ratchet let his head fall back. First Aid and Ambulon glanced up at him in concern. “I’m just tired,” he assured them. First Aid shrugged sadly, looking down at the hands. He was hard to fool.

Those hands, Pharma’s last gift. Ratchet felt his lip curl, gift, right. Pharma and his relationship had become strained their last year at the academy. Pharma was possessive of his ‘friends,’ and Ratchet had met new people. Even once Ratchet was made aware of Pharma’s sociopathy, the fact that the jet was unable to see people as something other than things of varying usefulness, he always considered Pharma a decent person.

Until today, anyways. Ratchet watched as his new hands’ attachments were finalized and once the other two medics stepped back, he lifted  _his_  hands and flexed them experimentally. “They seem okay, time will tell.” He said. “I guess…”

Ambulon nodded and turned to go get some oil to rub into the blue hands, and sat down in front of Ratchet, Expression still perfectly neutral. It would be a while before any of them smiled again.


End file.
